1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to conserving water and more particularly relates to reducing water flow in a shower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water is natural resource that should be conserved to reduce impact on lakes, streams, rivers, and culinary water supply. Many locations are facing a challenge of population growth where water supply is limited. From large factories to individuals, water usage at every level is being examined to find ways to reduce water consumption. One area of potential conservation includes water usage while showering.